Wiki Content
An AMORPHOUS blob, having plenty of ACUMEN arrives on a place called Velcoven by traveling on a rocket. He must save the world, as an evil demon is there, looking to control the world. Now the blob, however, has forgotten to pack a lot of missiles that he must have to defeat some dark and enemy ninjas, but luckily, there is a DEARTH of ninjas. However, the blob still has a COVET to find the missiles, just to lower the pressure he is having. Sadly, it was a trap, for as he got into his rocket to get the missiles, more evil ninjas attacked the rocket. He was sliced by ninja swords so much, he became HAPLESS. He woke up a few hours later on a plain in his home world. His rocket was next to him in pieces. The blob heals itself, this time trying to grab all the fighting equipment and get out of there alive. He was NEGLIGENT of the earlier attack, but he continues for the sake of the world's future. He returns home to his old, ranshackle home. It has been destroyed, by the evil demon with strong bullets, however, the missiles were kept with utter precautions, and they were bulletproof. The blob grabs them and continues on his most important journey. But even though he pieced the rocket together, it wouldn’t launch. The motor turned out to be affecting the rest, and nothing worked. He had to go find another ship to use, and the blob chose a pan-shaped space ship. He quickly brought the missiles inside and set off. Now, the blob has re-arrived in Velcoven, and his missiles prove to be handy. Although every one of the ninjas attacked him, he managed to implode every one of them. The blob finds its way to the STOLID-looking demon. The demon says, "I have nothing to lose. Someone shall continue the work for me." The blob kills the demon, or so he thinks... The demon shape shifts into a ZEPHYR and blows away. He is too fast for the blob, who gives up the chase, and goes back to the space ship. The blob tries to chase him more, but ends up back to where his own broken rocket is! The space ship wouldn’t move away from the place. As he looked up at the rocket, he realized the truth... the demon was the culprit! He had delayed the culprit, but the culprit had delayed the blob, too... Luckily, he remembered he had a radio, but as he reached into his pocket... it was gone!!! The blob suddenly remembers his encounters on Velcoven. He remembered that there was a safe haven far away! But he couldn't hide his dismay when his map showed him that it was on the other side of the planet. He sighs. He knows he must go on, and it was his only chance. The blob took a journey to find a motor for his rocket, for although the space ship wouldn’t move, he couldn’t find anything wrong. It took a week, but the blob found a well-working one and made the change. It worked! The blob jumps onto his rocket and begins the long journey to the other side of the planet. 5 grueling months later, he arrives. He has survived on rocks and knows he is there. He passes out. When he wakes up, he is in a hospital, and realized that his rocket had been fixed. He zooms of to Iberti, his next destination, but who knows what will happen? While the blob was passed out, a phantom got put in jail. The whole phantom community was being slowly imprisoned. This particular phantom didn't want war, but wanted freedom, so became a LIBERTARIAN. He started planning how to free all of the phantoms as he was being starved. The phantom then asked his guard for paper and a pencil. When the guard said no, the phantom became EXIGENT in his next plead. The guard said no again. The phantom thought about it all day. The next morning, he got up and started. His plan was to ELICIT memories in the guard, memories of the days when phantoms and the others played together; good days. He pretended to sleep, and sleep-talk about those days. It worked, the guard brought him paper and a pencil. The paper was regular, but the pencil was UTILLITARIAN, and was just a stick of charcoal inside a metal cylinder with a button at the back. It looked weird, but if you press the button, more charcoal would come out. He liked it. The phantom was happy, and began a VIRTUOSO. Then he and the guard clapped and stomped together. This crazy freedom-seeking phantom didn’t know it, but he was at Iberti and was going to cross paths with the blob, for good, or for bad.